


Borrowing

by Imitari



Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitari/pseuds/Imitari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day where Dean doesn't get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing

"No," says their father, "You stay here and you watch your brother."

Dean whines, he doesn't mean to, he knows it isn't helping hid argument, but come on, he's fourteen. And Sam is old enough to watch out for himself now - at that age, Dean had been babysitting Sammy for years.  He wants to go out with his dad.  He wants his first Borrowing so bad he can taste it.

"Dean," John Winchester turns from his kit, fixes his son with a firm stare, "You are staying here."

It's his dad's "and that's final tone.". Dean scowls, crosses his arms, tries really hard to not pout or cry.  Sammy, sitting at the table, pipes up, "Maybe you can go when the new Beings leave.  Then there won't be so many people around."

"Yes," agrees their father, distracted with his crossbow, "We'll discuss it later."

He claps Dean's shoulder, "Be good.  I'll be back in a few hours."

Dean kicks the leg of the table and the dinner dishes rattle.  Sammy catches one of the forks as it falls and places it gently back on the table.  

"He said he'll talk about it.  Don't worry, Dean.  You'll be out borrowing before you know it."

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed?" He snaps.  Sammy makes a face, but when Dean lunges at him, he runs for the hallway and their bedroom, "Good night!"

"Go to bed, twerp!"

"Jerk!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is half arsed and I don't really care. I want to put the idea up here and see if anyone else takes the bait. Come on! Winchesters as Borrowers! It's perfect.


End file.
